<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hot enough by kihyunskitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036403">hot enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten'>kihyunskitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Dirty Talk, Firebending, M/M, Temperature Play, Top Zuko, improper use of bending probably?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking completely innocent, the younger just flicks Zuko’s nipple again, loving the way it peaks under his touch. “We’re still having a moment,” he says, leaning down to press a hot kiss against the side of his husband’s neck. “The moment is just,” he pauses, lightly biting at the shell of Zuko’s ear, “hotter.”</p><p>The older is inclined to agree, too tired to put up the usual show-fight he does when they’re in bed. Instead, he reaches out, running fingers through Sokka’s short hair, “I could make it hotter.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hot enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 11 prompt: temperature play</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka loves evenings like this; naked as the day he was born, curled up in bed next to his equally naked and stunning husband. He runs fingers through Zuko’s long black hair, falling into a soft rhythm with the motion, leaning in to kiss the man he loves so much.</p><p>“I love you,” he says, softly, reveling in the soft flush that graces the Firelord’s cheeks. “Love being here with you,” one of his hands makes its way down to Zuko’s nipple, lightly tweaking the soft pink bud. The older man lets out a soft gasp, his back arching to move his chest toward the touch. “<em>Gorgeous</em>.”</p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko says seriously, a hint of warning in his tone, “we were having a moment.”</p><p>Looking completely innocent, the younger just flicks Zuko’s nipple again, loving the way it peaks under his touch. “We’re still having a moment,” he says, leaning down to press a hot kiss against the side of his husband’s neck. “The moment is just,” he pauses, lightly biting at the shell of Zuko’s ear, “hotter.”</p><p>The older is inclined to agree, too tired to put up the usual show-fight he does when they’re in bed. Instead, he reaches out, running fingers through Sokka’s short hair, “I could make it hotter.”</p><p>Raising a single eyebrow, Sokka looks at his husband questioningly. “What do you mean?” Zuko gently wraps his hand around the front of Sokka’s throat, the pressure a comforting weight as it starts to warm, his fingers heating up, nearly burning. Leaning into the touch, the younger lets out a soft pained whine when his husband takes the hand away. “Finger me,” he groans out, the heat fogging his mind. A flash of hesitation crosses Zuko’s face, so Sokka leans in to give him a deep languid kiss, their tongues curling together messily. When their lips are both slick with spit, Sokka mutters against Zuko’s lips, “Come on, warm me up for you.”</p><p>Nodding, Zuko sits up to grab the oil from their bedside table, slicking his fingers and warming the liquid. He takes the moment to toss the bedsheets to the floor before settling between Sokka’s thighs. The older runs a hot click finger around his husband’s rim, stunning when the muscle gives way to his finger, Sokka’s back arching against the bed as he moans out. “Beautiful,” Zuko murmurs, pressing a warm kiss against Sokka’s hipbone, trailing kisses down towards his cock. </p><p>“Oh, Zuko, baby, love you so m-<em>ahhhhh</em>,” he cries out, his husband’s hot mouth closing around his hard cock. Sokka’s hips jerk up instinctively into the slick heat of his husband’s mouth, hotter than he’s ever felt it before. The heat is nearly scorching around him, and he spares a thought in the back of his mind about how he used to hate firebending, and now he loves it more than anything as his husband, the <em>Firelord</em> spears him open with searing hot fingers and a warm heady suction around his cock. Sokka wants nothing more than to speak, start spewing filthy words about how perfect Zuko is, but whenever his mouth opens, he can only desperately cry out, dripping precum into his partner’s mouth.</p><p>Zuko is fucking four of his fingers into Sokka’s sloppy hole when he lifts his head from the younger’s cock, a loud slap resounding through the room as it slaps wet and heavy down on Sokka’s tummy. Talking over his husband’s desperate whines, Zuko slows his fingers down, keeping them buried deep to gently tease the man’s prostate. “Are you ready?” He knows how much Sokka likes to talk, but he loves taking advantage of the rare moments he manages to make the younger speechless. </p><p>With hazy eyes, Sokka stares up at Zuko, his skin flushed pink down to his chest. Looking further, Sokka sees Zuko’s cock, flushed, hard, and <em>dripping</em> onto the bedspread. He has to force out another garbled moan before he can speak, “F-Fill me up with your hot cum, Zuko-<em>ohhhh</em>,” he whines at the loss of the older’s fingers, but a deep contented sigh rolls through him when he feels the blunt head of Zuko’s cock sink deep inside of him. Sokka is so well prepared he feels no stretch, just the deep satisfaction of being full of his husband’s hot cock. He can feel it heating up inside of him, and he hiccups out a desperate whine. </p><p>Zuko groans aloud as he easily fucks into his husband. The slide of his cock in and out as he begins his small thrusts is so wet, he can’t help himself as he starts to talk. “<em>Fuck</em>, Sokka, so wet for me, your pussy’s fucking dripping,” he groans out, hiking his husband’s legs over his shoulders as he fucks into him.</p><p>“<em>Zuko</em>,” Sokka moans out, the embarrassed heat of his cheeks indistinguishable from the flush of arousal, his hips bucking whenever the older fucks him just right, making Sokka’s vision white-out for a second before coming back down, his cock leaking a disgusting amount of precum against his stomach. </p><p>“You love this,” Zuko breathes out deeply, slowing his thrusts but making them harder, “love letting me fuck this slutty little pussy,” he murmurs, grinning at the way Sokka timidly averts his eyes. Without thinking, the older snaps one hand out, digging his fingers into Sokka’s jaw, the skin heating as he forces his husband to face him. “Tell me how wet your pussy is for me, then I’ll make you cum,” he promises, speeding up his thrusts again, one hand holding Sokka’s thighs as he fucks him, the other still holding his jaw tight.</p><p>For a few thrusts, Sokka just stares up at his husband, completely breathless as he tries to force his brain to function as it’s being literally fucked out of him. The first time, he makes his mouth make the shapes of the words, but the only sounds that come out are moans. The second time, he says it so quietly Zuko slows his thrusts down, making Sokka yell out in desperation, “My pussy’s so fucking wet for you baby, <em>fuck</em>, don’t stop <em>please</em> I’m so close!”</p><p>Zuko releases his grip on Sokka’s jaw to wrap an unnaturally warm hand around his cock, picking up the speed of his thrusts. “So good, Sokka,” he groans out, “you can cum.”</p><p>The moment the words leave his mouth, Sokka’s back bows in a way that looks uncomfortable as his cock jumps desperately in Zuko’s hand, the warmth of the flesh and the slick of his cum teasing out his orgasm. Sokka’s hole clenches desperately around Zuko’s cock, and the man groans as he bottoms out, pumping hot loads of cum into the man under him. They both continue to let out soft moans as they move against each other, Sokka crying out from overstimulation as his cock is milked for all its worth.</p><p>Eventually, the movement slows down, and Zuko gently pulls out of his husband, both of them whining at the loss, thick globs of cum dripping out of Sokka’s hole as the older moves for the cloth and water basin on the dresser. The room is comfortably silent as Zuko cleans his husband up, pressing soft kisses all over his face and neck.</p><p>Clean and snuggled up together, they’re back where they started, and they fall asleep together, excited to start the cycle again whenever they wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for someone who fully doesnt believe in the construct of marriage I sure do love me some husbands huh</p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated, I'm a mess and v behind but, working on it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>